


You're my koala!

by ishiplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving, New house, Pet Names, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber AU, attempt at being funny, california king sized bed, fashion guru youtuber harry, moving together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/pseuds/ishiplouis
Summary: When Youtubers Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have some exciting news to share, of course they want to share all of it with their viewers.OrHarry and Louis bought a California King sized bed for their new home but still end up sleeping tangled together.





	You're my koala!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/gifts).



> Thanks a thousands times to hazzabooween on tumblr or offwiththeirheads on Ao3 for helping me with this fic, thanks darling :)

 

 

“Hi everyone!! How are you guys? I hope you’re well! So as you can see we are in the car right now, say hi Lou!” Harry pointed the camera towards Louis who was seated in the driver’s seat.

“Hi everybody!” Louis chanted waving with one hand and holding the steering wheel with the other.

“I can’t tell you right away where we’re going but you guys will know soon!” Harry announced to his viewers, “Today is finally here, and I’m so excited!!! Are you excited, Lou?”

“I am! Can you guys guess what’s happening today?!” Louis questioned with a smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah guys, can you guess?! And no cheating! Watch the whole video, no skipping, guys!” Harry exclaimed, “I think they can literally guess, Lou” he laughed, “We have been quite obvious the past few days, I mean for those who follow us on Twitter especially.”

“Yeah, true, but it was difficult to hide it at some point don’t you agree?” Louis pondered.

“Yeah, no of course, we tried to not give too much away but we are youtubers who vlog daily so obviously it’s difficult to hide stuff from you guys!!’’ Harry exclaimed facing his camera, “Um ok, I will turn off my camera soon cause I don’t want any spoilers in this vid at all before the big reveal, but before that I want to tell you guys what I’m wearing today. So I’m wearing this cool tee shirt from Zara, I really like the navy stripes on it and you can’t really see it right now but I’m wearing the comfiest shorts, I think I got them at Urban Outfitters. Yeah, and basically I’m not wearing any makeup today because it’s bloody hot, and we’re going to be sweaty in no time.”

“That’s my fav!” Louis voiced looking at his boyfriend with a cheeky smile.

“Me without makeup is your favourite? Uh, explain yourself Tomlinson!! I do think I look better with some makeup on don’t you think, guys?” Harry argued still looking at his camera in order to involve his viewers in their little conversation.

 

That’s probably what he likes the best about vlogging, being able to capture little moments, whether they’re intimate or not.

“I prefer you without makeup cause I can kiss you on the lips without my face getting all sticky.” Louis said in a timid voice.

“Oh, you’re such a sap!” Harry cooed putting his hand on Louis’ nape and stroking the strands of hair.

“Nope. Just telling the truth.”

“Ok guys, I will turn off my camera now. I’ll talk to you very very soon for the big reveal!” Harry said waving goodbye at the camera, “Ok I turned it off, ugh, I’m a bundle of nerves today. I’m so excited, babe!”

“Me too, love. I’m also hungry, and need me tea to start the day. Should we stop at the bakery on the main street?” Louis asked.

“Yeah good idea, I need my latte, and I could eat something as well. Could you pick something that’s not too sweet for me?” Harry answered absently, already checking his phone for new notifications.

“Oh, so I’m taking orders now, aren’t I?”

“Yep you are, babe! I need to check with my mom on when she’s planning to come see the new house,” he answered with a smile, “plus the waitress at the bakery just loves you, you might as well not disappoint her by going there with your boyfriend.”

 

Louis chuckled, “Gosh, I wonder why she’s still hitting on me after all this time! Even when she knows about you, and I pretty much always order for two, and she still believes she’s got a chance to get my number one day or something.”

“Um, maybe because you always go in there and make her laugh with your silly jokes and charming smile? Acting as if you are single.”

“Well, it’s your fault you never come inside with me!” Louis protested while parking the car in front of the bakery, “Ok, I'll go inside now. The usual? A latte for you?” he asked while removing his safety belt and grabbing his wallet.

“Yup, and buy me something to eat too, maybe something with fruits, just not too sugary ok? I don’t want to have a sugar rush, you know how I get …”

“Yes I know, love. Okay, I’m going now” Louis said leaning over to peck Harry’s lips and finally getting out of the car.

 

Harry decided to facetime his mother right after Louis left the car.

 

“Hey, mom!” he waved at his mom now appearing on the phone screen, “How are you?”

“Hi baby! I’m fine, love. How are you? Isn’t it today the day you’ll be finally settling into your new house?” Anne questioned.

“Yes, mum, it’s today. I’m so excited!!”

“Oh, my baby is getting so big, got himself a huge house now.” His mum cooed on the phone.

“Mum, Louis and I bought a house, it wasn’t just me!” 

“Yeah I know but still, it’s a new step in your life, love. I’m very proud of you, Harry!”

“Thanks mum, by the way when will you come and visit us? I also need your help, there’s so much to unpack, mum!” he whined.

“Oh yeah! I thought I could come over after the weekend maybe, and give a hand?”

“Yeah ok. So you’ll be there on Monday?”

 

Harry turns his head slightly when the car door opens and Louis pops in, holding out Harry's latte.

 

“Hi, Anne, how are you?” Louis asked.

“Hi, Louis! I am fine, love! I was just telling Harry that I’ll be coming over after the weekend if it’s alright with you two.”

“Of course Anne, no worries, come whenever. You’re always welcome.”

“Thank you, Louis, and good luck to both of you today, I heard we’ll have a very sunny day!”

“Thank you, Anne!” Louis said while inserting the key and starting the car.

“Ok mum, I’ll see you on Monday then.” Harry said taking over the conversation.

 

“Yes, love. See you on Monday, bye!” 

“Bye!!” they answered together.

“Ok that’s settled. I really need her help, you know, for my office, I would like to have some advice from her.” Harry said while sipping his drink and putting away his phone, “How did it go with the waitress by the way?”

“Oh she wasn’t there! Maybe she’s on holiday, dunno ...” Louis responded absently, they were already arriving at their destination and he was focused on opening the gate. 

“Omg, Louis, we’re arriving! I can’t believe we did it babe, our own house!” Harry was getting teary eyed now.

“We have arrived!” Louis said while stopping the car, “Ready?”

“Yeah, um, wait should I film this?” 

“I don’t know, maybe just for us two this time?” Louis asked, they were now both out of the car and walking towards the front door. 

“Ok let’s open our house together. Ready, babe?” Harry said while holding the front door key, “Hold the key with me, Lou, we’re doing this together!!”

“Babe, you’re such a sap!!” Louis said but did it anyway. 

 

They had lived together for years now. At first they shared a cute little house in the centre of Brighton but last year they decided to plan for a bigger house. They always had friends over or family so they needed extra space in order to live harmoniously together. Also, in the back of their head they wanted to have a family, Harry especially was very keen towards this idea, and he made sure to select the houses on the market with at least 3 bedrooms plus 2 guest rooms. They ended up finding their dream house on the suburbs zone of Brighton, the propriety was huge. It’s 2 storeys with a huge garden and terrace, 4 bedrooms, 2 guest rooms, a very spacious living room, a large kitchen with a view of the garden, they even had enough space to have both their offices as they worked mainly from home. 

Harry fell in love immediately, he had thousands of ideas for renovations right after the first visit, he knew they would be happy in this house. 

 

Louis was also charmed by the house but wanted to take his time to visit more properties. They allowed themselves two weeks to try to find something else and if nothing had caught their attention during that time then they would finalise their offer on this house.

 

Some months later and here they are, finally opening the front door of their new house, together. They had decided to renovate and buy bigger furniture before finally settling down. Actually, Harry won this argument as Louis wanted to move in as soon as they had the keys, but the taller boy knew that they would not be able to survive in a house without furniture while it was under construction (not even thinking about the fact that they would not have internet).

 

Anyway, here they are, ready to unbox hundreds of boxes, ready to finally live in this new house.

 

“Oh my god, babe, I love it!” Harry giggled once he passed the doorway.

“Me too, love, we’re going to be good in here I can feel it,” Louis said hugging Harry from behind.

“Babe, I can’t wait to tell my viewers!! Should we announce it together?”

“Um yeah, good idea, let’s go outside for it, let’s find the perfect spot.” Louis said guiding his boyfriend outside by the hand.

“Yeah you’re right, um, maybe outside near the terrace, you know...”

“Yep here, it’s perfect, love, come here.” Louis was sitting on the first step of their terrace and opened his legs to let Harry sit a little lower but closer to him. 

“Ah perfect!” Harry said contently, snuggling closer to Louis’ chest, “I am so happy, babe. Are you just as happy?” He asked turning his head to meet Louis’ gaze.

“I am, babe, I am,” Louis murmured leaning down to kiss Harry’s hair.

“Um, ok, let’s film this announcement.” Harry said opening his camera and turning it on, positioning it in front of them with one arm.

“Hi everyone, we’re back!” Harry giggled.

“Hii,” Louis waved to the camera.

“So, the big reveal is here!! We have moved houses, guys!!!” Harry excitedly said, leaning against Louis’ chest, “I am so happy because this is a project we’ve worked on for a long time and it’s finally done, it’s finally here!! 

“Yeah, we started to look for new houses last year in May or something.” Louis added smiling happily, his face in Harry’s hair.

“Yeah, something like that! Um, babe, should we show them?!!!” 

“Um I don’t know, do you think they deserve to see our new home?!” Louis teased. 

“I think we’ve got the best viewers in the world, they definitely deserve to see our new house! Let’s go Lou, let’s do a tour!!” 

 

Harry was already up on his feet, excitedly skipping towards the front door.

 

“Should I hold the camera and you show them, babe? You seem so excited you’re going to drop it at this pace!” Louis shouted trailing behind him.

“Nah! But grab yours and let’s do it together! I like when we film together! Please, Lou!”

 

He definitely liked it when they were filming together, while Louis was always more reticent, arguing that it felt a little weird. 

 

“Oh I don’t know, babe, I had my tour video already planned you know and …”

“Please, babe! For me!” Harry interrupted, now begging with his big puppy eyes, honestly no one can refuse him anything when he does that, at least not Louis.

“Ok fine, but it’s going to be weird ,babe. Who’s going to do the voice over? You or me?”

“Both! Please, baby, for me,” Harry is now full on kissing Louis’ cheeks. 

“Ok, ok you won. Let me grab it,” Louis giggles, not even a little mad that his plans have been completely changed in the last two seconds by his persuasive boyfriend.

“Yeees!”

 

Harry is excitedly jumping, he had started to film youtube videos when he was 13, back then he had close to no friends, was bullied in school because of his looks and his quirkiness, he came from a small village and he was definitely … different. He  _ felt _ different at least. He didn’t enjoy what the other boys his age liked, he liked haute couture clothes, interior design magazines, perfumes and makeup, he saved his pocket money to buy the latest issue of Vogue or Cosmo; so one day when he discovered that this new world that felt so unreachable could indeed be so close thanks to youtube, he just took the camera he got for his 13th birthday and filmed his first video. At that time it was about haircare routines as he already had long hair. The more his channel grew, the more he began to feel confident and the introverted boy who was once reading his fashion magazines in his secure bedroom became the confident young man he is now, proud and out, spreading positive vibes and messages of acceptance. 

 

“Ok, got it!” Louis shouted from the car, “let me introduce the video and we can start” he added coming closer to Harry, “Hi guys!! So per Harry’s request, we’re going to vlog our house tour together! How are feeling about it, H?” 

“Hii! I am very very excited! Let’s do this!”

 

And the tour began, room after room, they let their viewers discover the house, explaining what had been their input for each room, what changed, what did not change, what will need to be decorated... 

 

“So guys, at the end of this staircase there are 4 rooms and we both decided that we’re not going to share those rooms with you, right Hazza?” Louis was now standing at the bottom of a wooden staircase, his camera turned towards the top of the staircase. 

“Yes, one of the rooms is already our bedroom and one thing we can say to you guys is that we decided to upgrade our bed,” Harry revealed with a grin plastered across his face, “previously we had a double bed but this time we chose a california king sized bed, which is huge!”

“I’d like to precise that our Harry here, was very adamant to upgrade the size of our bed,” Louis teased, winking at his camera screen.

“What are you implying, Lou??! I just want a more confortable bed since I’m tall and need more space for my legs than you!” Harry squealed to defend himself. 

“Oiii! Don’t start with that, I’m tall!” 

“Oh babe, don’t get angry!” Harry cooed hugging his boyfriend from behind, one hand encircling his shoulders, the other one holding his camera in front of him, there’s really no denying that Louis is shorter than Harry especially when they are hugging like that and yet. “I love that you’re smaller than me!” 

“I’m not small!” Louis pouted, a scowl on his face. It's one of those things that frustrates him, apart from being told to wear socks!

“Let’s finish this tour, now, shall we?” Harry asks quietly pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ stubble, earning only a nod from Louis. “So as we said, upstairs is where our bedroom is, and there are other rooms as well, we’re not sure what to do with them yet, we will eventually show them to you when we decide what they will be, but maybe one will be our future kid’s room?” Harry said, a questioning gaze directed at Louis.

“Yes, some of them will definitely be our kids’ rooms,” Louis smiled, his frown slipping away, “but let’s say that we want to keep this level of the house private for now, we’ve shared so much with you guys, we need to keep some things to ourselves.” Louis beamed at his camera. “Ok, that’s a wrap for me, do you need to film more?”

“Nope let me do a conclusion to this vid, just 2 seconds” Harry murmured, looking straight at his screen, “So it’s time for us to unbox which will definitely take us a long time, so be patient with us. We will try to remain present on our social media as best we can, but yeah we’ll be busy! Oh, Niall will also be coming over soon, so I’ll definitely film this, and my mom will be visiting us too, so I’ll definitely vlog all of this. Ok that’s all so far, love you, everyone, let me know what you think of our new home in the description box below. Don’t forget to give a thumbs up if you liked this vid and subscribe if you aren’t already, byee!!” 

 

After turning off his camera and putting it to charge in his new office, Harry ran down the stairs making sure he doesn’t fall in the process, and spotted his boyfriend already shirtless while carrying a box on his shoulder.

 

“Oh, what a nice sight for my eyes.” Harry grinned, approaching his boyfriend.

“It’s so hot already, babe. Ok, so Liam and Nick are on their way.” Louis announced putting the box he is currently carrying down on the floor in the living room. 

“Well, let me drink my latte before it goes all cold and eat something and then I can help you with the boxes.” Harry said kissing Louis lightly on the mouth.

  
  


***

 

The whole day was spent removing the boxes from the truck to put them into the house. They made an easy system, Nick and Liam hauled the boxes from the truck, Niall was tasked with carrying them to the hallway and Louis and Harry transported them to the right rooms.

 

Easily, they emptied the truck and around 6pm they were all lying down on the large sofa in the terrace afterwards, sipping iced tea and cold beers. Quickly though, Nick and Liam had to leave leaving Niall, Harry and Louis by themselves. 

“This house is sick, guys, honestly, I’m going to come spend the holidays here.” laughed Niall.

“Of course, Ni, you’re welcome whenever you want. We have plenty of rooms now!” beamed Harry, Despite the events of the day having exhausted him to the core, he couldn't help but still feel a little excited.

“Oi you hear that, Lou? Haz said I can come whenever ha! Be ready, mate!”

“Ready for nothing, pal. This is my house, you ain’t getting here whenever you want. You’ve gotta ask me permission first!” Louis objected from where he was sitting, his legs on Harry’s lap.

“I got Harry’s permission!”

“Well, Harry only owns half of this beautiful place, I’ve got to make half the decisions in everything innit, H?”

“Yeah babe, except when you don’t make any sense, and right now, my dear, you don’t. Friends and family are welcome here whenever!”

“See, told ya!”

While Niall was high fiving Harry, Louis was full on frowning, arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t frown like that, mate, you’ll get frown lines before you reach 30!”

“Niall that’s so not nice!” Harry said defending his boyfriend, “Come here, babe, you look like a grumpy kitten” he said while tucking Louis fringe away from his eyes, Louis snuggled closer while yawning.

“I’m tired, I think I deserve a nap don’t you think? Come with me upstairs?” Louis asked with hopeful eyes.

“Um, yeah I could use a nap, we still have so much to do but I’ve got no motivation!” he smiled tenderly.

“Oi! You two are leaving me all alone now!” Niall sighed dramatically.

“Well, yes Niall, you wanted holidays in this house, I guess you got them faster than you were expecting! Have fun!!!” Louis laughed at him, getting up from the couch.

“Ni, you’re going to be ok? We will just have a lie down. We’re really tired. You can make yourself at home in any guest room of your choice while we nap alright? We’ll be here shortly I promise, Ni.” Harry said quickly as Louis was dragging him by the hand, Harry could barely finish his sentence before was already climbing the stairs to follow his boyfriend.

 

Once upstairs they could hear Niall laughing, “I’m leaving you guys, I know what having a nap means you bastards!!”

 

“Bye Ni! Thanks again for your help, mate,” Louis responded with a smirk on his face, “Finally it’s just us two. Come here, I need my daily dose of kisses and hugs.” Louis says kissing Harry all over his face.

“You’re such a sap, I bet your followers would be delighted to know this particular fact about you!” Harry laughed but let Louis nest on his chest, they stood like that, hugging and breathing each other.

“I’m not a sap, I just need you all the time, you smell so good. Why do you always smell so good, H? That’s not fair to us, we don’t naturally smell amazing like you.”

“Haha, I don’t! I smell like that naturally, I put an eau de toilette on this morning. Oh and I’m also testing a new anti-aging cream that actually smells divine!”

“An anti-aging cream? Why? What for?” Louis asked removing himself from Harry’s chest, he looked proper scandalised. 

“It’s from Clinique I think. They sent me lots of products before we moved, it’s to reduce the aging process you know.” Harry responded smiling softly, he knew that Louis was not an expert like him with cosmetic products and he liked to explain whenever Louis questioned about stuff like that.

“No, I don’t know! Why are they sending you this crap?! You look as young as a teenager! That’s bloody offensive that’s what it is! Wait till I tweet about it!” Louis was already looking for his phone in his back pockets but Harry intervened. 

“Babe! Babe! Calm down! That’s very sweet of you to defend my honor and be my prince in shining armor, but it’s totally ok that they sent me those products. I’m twenty seven, babe. If you don’t want your skin to look super old later on, you need to take action while you’re still young.”

“Um, well ok if you say so, you’re the expert here I suppose. But still, it’s not nice to remind someone that they’re aging!”

“Lou, I swear it’s fine. I’ll survive.” Harry smiled but Louis was still frowning when he went back to nest himself into Harry’s chest.

“I love you babe, young or old I love you as you are. I don’t care if you get crinkles or age spots. I want it all actually, I want to grow old with you. I want to have elderly people problems with you, just you” he murmured against Harry’s torso.  

“A sap! You’re sappier than me, it’s insane! People need to know!!” Harry had his nose in Louis’ hair and could smell the faint perfume of their shampoo, he felt so nice just standing there with the love of his life in his arms. 

“Shush you now, need to sleep, babe, we should move this to the bed. Carry me?” Louis asked already going behind Harry for a piggyback, secretly he loved to be smaller than Harry just to be able to be carried.

“You’re the worst but I love you as you are too.” Harry was already crouching a little to allow the other boy to climb onto his back. 

 

They quickly made their way to their new bedroom and crashed on their bed for a quick nap. As expected, as soon as their head hit their pillows they fell asleep just like that, facing each other. They slept for one hour and Louis was the first one to wake up because he was feeling cold and moved closer to Harry for some much needed heat. 

 

“You ok, babe?” Harry asked sleepily. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel Louis’ cold hands travel to his sides. 

“Cold,” is all Louis answered as he buried his face into Harry’s neck. 

 

They remained like that for another half an hour, Louis hugging Harry close, their legs entangled. When it was time for Harry to wake up, he realised with a quick glance at the time on their clock that they overslept, so he woke Louis up.

They didn’t feel like cooking so they ordered in and ate in front of the TV in their living room. 

They decided to watch a movie and when the credits were rolling on the screen Louis disentangled himself from Harry and yawned.

 

“I'm knackered. I’m going to head to bed now, babe, you coming?” 

“Mmh, yes I’m right behind you. I just need to charge my camera. The one I use for my vlogs needs to be charged you know,” Harry answered while getting up too, “It’s also our first night sleeping on our huge bed in our new home, I would not fall asleep without you.” 

“Haz! We had a nap not even 4 hours ago, there’s nothing new about our bed!”

“Not true! A nap and a full night’s sleep are two completely different things! We are going to enjoy the space more, you'll see!” Harry was putting away the blankets they used and was gathering his laptop and cameras that he wanted to put in his office. 

“Well, if you say so,” Louis shrugged, “Give me a kiss then, I’ll see you upstairs in a bit?” He was already leaning forward for a kiss.

Harry obliged happily, “I’ll see you in a bit, babe.”

  
  


***

 

When Harry entered the master bedroom, Louis was already in the en-suite bathroom. He honestly loves this room more than any other so far. He put a lot of effort into this room. Louis had asked at some point if Harry preferred the help of a designer but Harry had said that a bedroom was personal and needed to be decorated and entirely designed by the two of them instead. Louis agreed and tried to help even if interior decoration wasn’t his forte.

 

“Babe, I’m here.” Harry called out loudly towards the direction of the bathroom.

“Umm, come here, Haz!” Louis shouted. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming !! You needy boy!” Harry said entering the bathroom and … something was not right. 

“What are you doing fully clothed in the shower, Lou?” 

“Don’t laugh but there’s a wasp in my sink. Look at it. It’s huge!!!!”

 

In total honesty, Louis sounded terrified so Harry tried not to laugh and make fun of him but his will to try stopped when he saw the bug in the sink. Instead of a threatening wasp ready to attack, he found an innocent fly on its back (it was probably dead).

 

“Louis, I don’t see a wasp, babe!”

“What? Yes! Yes, in my sink look in mine!” He was already leaving the shower cage to come up behind Harry.

“Louis, it’s a fly, babe! And it’s dead!” Harry couldn’t stop laughing now, all the stress and the emotions of the day washed away as he giggled. Louis on the other hand was frowning, he knew he would be teased about this for ages. Thank god it hadn’t happened in front of a camera. He could still deny it. Maybe. 

“Oh, stop it! It was dark when I came here ok!”

“Yes babe, whatever you prefer to think so you can sleep at night.”

 

Louis just kept scowling while brushing his teeth and washing face and Harry kept teasing him with a little smirk on his pretty face when their gazes met in the big mirror in front of them. 

 

For their ensuite bathroom they decided to have two sinks for each of them, so they didn’t have to take turns to use the bathroom. Behind the basins they decided on a shower with a triple jet. Louis had to put a stop to Harry’s obsession with bathtubs because their ensuite was way too small for one, but Harry had tried for a whole week to insist for a bathtub claiming that just before a good night’s sleep, it would be amazing to have a bath instead of a shower. 

 

“You’re coming?” Harry asked as he left the bathroom.

“Mmh, I’ll sleep with you only if you stop mocking me.” Louis pouted but followed nonetheless. 

“And where do you plan on sleeping if I don’t stop?”

“Have you seen this bed, Harold?! Its big enough for four people! There'd be enough space for you!”

 

Well Louis’ got a point. When it was time for them to choose their new bed, Harry was adamant about trying a California king sized bed. And well, they ordered one online and had it delivered directly to their place. They trusted their decision and didn’t really think about their sleeping habits at the time.

 

“Mmh… You’re right. God, this bed is the comfiest! What do you think?” Harry was already laying like a starfish on his side of the bed, eyes halfway closed and mouth slightly opened. The real expression of pure happiness and contentment was written all over his face.

“COMIIIIING!!!” Louis shouted just before landing right on top of Harry. The little shit!

“Ooghff!!! Louis!” Harry shrieked, “You little shit! Is that my payback for all the teasing??!” 

“Maybe yes, maybe no. Hahah you’ll never know, Harold, you always need to be prepared you know that! Never let your guard down! I can come get you anytime, A-N-Y-T-I-M-E Harold!” he giggled rolling on top of his boyfriend, his legs straddling Harry’s torso.

“Come closer and give me a kiss so I can forget all about it.” Harry was already leaning forward with his lips pursed but Louis was having none of it. 

 

He leaned over as he was about to kiss Harry but instead he went straight to his neck to blow raspberries. 

 

“Haha! Louiiiis! Get off of me!” Harry couldn’t stop but burst out laughing at his boyfriend’s silliness. 

“I think we’re even now,” Louis declared with a smug face. 

“You bet we’re even!” And without another word he started to tickle Louis’ side forcing him to retreat to his side of the bed.

“Haha! Stop! Haz! Haha! You know I’m super ticklish, Haz!” Louis tried to defend himself, but in vain. Harry being bigger than him had him pinned to the bed. Slowly though, he stopped.

“I think  _ now _ , we’re even.” Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek. Having Louis pinned on the bed like that gave him ideas, and soon enough the innocent kiss on the cheek turned into filthy ones on Louis’ collarbones. 

“Harry,” Louis breathed, “what are you doing?” He was perfectly aware of what Harry was doing, yet he wanted a confirmation that they were really doing it, right now, christening their bed.   


“You’re so pretty all marked up like this, babe,” Harry responded, getting back to sucking hickeys over Louis' upper body. 

All Louis could do was to let Harry manhandle him, too breathless to even think about moving.

 

***

  
  


They woke up spooning like they always do, Harry glued to Louis’ back, breathing on his neck. 

 

Louis is the first one to wake up, feeling way too hot but not bothering to do something about it yet. He yawned and felt Harry stirring a little bit in his sleep, throwing one of his legs on top of Louis’ and Louis had to immortalise this moment.

 

He quickly took his camera which he had left on his nightstand the night before, and turned it on.

 

“Hi guys!” he whispered to his camera screen, “Please excuse my face and rough voice, but I literally woke up two minutes ago!” he smiled, “I needed to show you something though. So remember when we said that we opted for a california king sized bed and we were all like ‘it’s gonna be amazing to have that much space to sleep’? Well, please take a look at this,” he then positioned his camera above Harry and added “So this is Harry Styles, famous youtuber and charming idiot, sleeping on me like a koala.”

 

When he refocused his camera on himself to turn his camera off, he heard Harry waking up slowly. Yawning and mumbling something about how it’s too early and that he was still tired. Louis turned around to face his boyfriend and passed his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls. 

 

“Morning baby,” he murmured kissing Harry’s cheek. 

“Morning,” Harry mumbled hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, “what are you doing up this early?” 

“Well, my dear, Harold, I was showing my followers how we’re enjoying our new bed.”

At that, Harry suddenly lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder and looked him in the eye, blinking blearily. “You filmed while I was sleeping??!” 

“Babe! You were glued to me like a koala on a branch, I had to film this moment! You were so cute!” 

“Lou!” Harry whined, brows furrowing. He hid his face in his hands, his face in his hands, “You can’t upload this footage! I don’t want the whole internet to see me sleeping like that! Plus we said we won’t show them our bedroom for now!” 

 

Louis was so endeared by his boyfriend that he decided to tease him a little more.

 

“Babe, you were cute I promise! I wanted to show them that we have this huge bed now, but you still like to sleep as close as possible to me,” he tried to run his fingers through Harry’s hair but Harry glared daggers at him, so he cupped Harry’s chin instead. “What’s wrong, Haz?”

 

Harry didn’t reply but pulled a face and fell back onto the bed, his back to Louis. 

 

“Babe! Are you mad at me?!” Louis asked, poking Harry in the back but Harry only groaned in response, “It’s just a joke, babe! Come on! Of course, I’m not going to upload this! Plus I wouldn’t do anything without your consent.”

Harry stirred at that and looked over his shoulder to meet Louis’ gaze. “Yeah?” 

“Of course!” And that was a good enough answer for Harry to start smiling again.

“Thank you, Lou!” he cooed, hugging his boyfriend affectionately. “I love you, baby.” 

“Oh! I love you too, babe! You’re my cute koala.” 

 

They remained hugging like that for a while until Harry ended up fast asleep in Louis’ arms, and Louis followed not even two minutes after him, not even a bit bothered by the fact that his hand was stuck underneath Harry and would probably cramp.

 

They’ve always been very touchy, even when they were just friends, they often had cuddles on the couch watching Youtube videos. And when it came to sleeping, of course they would always end up curled up in each other’s arms. And even with the biggest bed on Earth they would still keep the same habit.

  
  


End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudo or a comment?


End file.
